


All In

by eccentrix (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 15+, Canon Divergent, F/F, Female Reader, Warning: Contains descriptions of violence alcohol and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eccentrix
Summary: Orders from Shimura Danzō were law. You had learned that from a very tender age and had lived it everyday since. There were no exceptions, no excuses. Even so much as questioning his motives resulted in severe consequences - consequences so dire that no one dared to try, not that any of you would.Your loyalty to Danzō ran deeper than the blood in your veins - well, until you met her. She had saved your life and you were officially in her debt. You were unsure as to how you could even repay her.Unbeknownst to you, being in debt to the woman that would later come to be known as The Legendary Sucker would become much more complex than you thought.
Relationships: Tsunade/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Bankroll

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! 
> 
> I have noticed that there is a severe lack of wlw content here which is just unacceptable LOL. 
> 
> I started this and was super happy with it, but by the end I hated it for some reason. I'm just going to post it and get it on out there to see how it progresses. As most of you know by now, I do not have a consistent update schedule for literally anything that I write. This fic will be no different, lolol. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!~

You dug your palm into the gaping wound on your side as you slid down the wall you’d been using to keep yourself standing. You let out a stale hiss of breath, the only indication that you were pained whatsoever. Pools of blood seemed to grow deeper with every passing second, submerging the bodies that littered the floor within its crimson grasp. 

The moon seemed to quiver as you looked skyward and you let out an inquisitive hum. 

You’d never seen it dance like that before. 

The glittering heavens seemed to increase in distance but you quickly realized that it was your waning vision that was the culprit, not the skies themselves. You lifted your bloodied hand, staring at the dripping red on your palm before resting your head on the hard cement behind you. 

_Ah. So_ **_that_ ** _is what it is,_ you thought, _I’m dying._

You never thought that you’d go out in such an anticlimactic manner. Even in your childhood - what you could remember of it, anyway - you had always imagined your death to be something akin to a hero’s - surrounded by hundreds of enemies, defending a squadron of your allies and allowing them to flee, going down as a sacrificial but everlastingly celebrated pawn in the never ending give and take of the shinobi lifestyle; but, this ending, in your opinion was pitiful. You were bleeding out from a wound given to you by a shinobi that you’d already killed. You’d overexerted yourself after the fact, and this was the result of your carelessness. 

You always _did_ get carried away during battle. Ever since the beginning, you’d never been able to completely quash your emotion. Subsequently, your adrenaline inhibited your pain receptors and you pushed yourself too hard with such a lethal wound. How foolish. If you’d were even the slightest bit more thorough, you could’ve prevented this. 

At least you had completed your mission. Danzō would deem it a success, though he’d likely deem your untimely death an unfortunate side effect of his failure to eradicate any and all weakness from your being. Future Root members would suffer as a result of your blunder and the training would only become more excruciating. 

You supposed you shouldn’t care about all that now, though. You were dying after all. 

You shifted, ignoring the overwhelming rush of pain as a result, and leaned back so that you could see the stars more thoroughly. 

_It seems shameful,_ you internally mused, _I never found anything to live for beyond Danzō-sama._

You let out a curt sigh, averting your eyes down back to the carcasses that surrounded you - the bodies of only a mere few of Konohagakure’s traitors. You’d rid them of their ringleader and things had quickly escalated. Even still, you’d managed to kill them all, so perhaps that was something to even out the losses. 

You heard the footsteps of the village inhabitants that passed by the alleyway you’d been led to. You took a moment to sit and listen to it all - the crickets, the whoops and hollers of the gamblers down the street, the distant voices that floated in and out of your comprehension. You felt your strength slowly leave you as if it were being sapped from your limbs one by one. Your breathing became more labored and you let out an elongated exhale, raising your hands to form the seal to eradicate any and all proof of your existence. 

_Karmic justice,_ you decided, the slightest of curls upturning your lips. _I wonder if my soul will go to the same place as the souls of those that I have killed._ You closed your eyes and succumbed to the pain. 

Somehow, it felt comforting. 

Just as you started to form the first round of seals to burn your body, you heard an exclamation of “I _found_ you!” You couldn’t identify the emotion that lingered in the voice of the speaker, but her voice was shrill and it sounded as if her throat had constricted around the words as she’d forced them out. “Please wait, anbu-san! I’m a medic! I can help you!” 

You paused. It seemed she thought you were an anbu. You didn’t blame her. Your masks were similar enough. 

It was so hard to breathe with it on. 

You tried to open your eyes and found that you couldn’t focus your eyes on the figure in the distance no matter how hard you tried. She was a blur of white and pink and the way the moon shone down on her as she slowly made her way over to you almost made her come off as some kind of ethereal being. 

You closed your eyes again. _What a pathetic way of thinking_ , you scolded yourself. _She is merely human._

Danzō would surely punish you severely for being caught by someone. She was clearly a shinobi, you deduced, if she was able to put an occupation to the mask you wore so seamlessly. You hesitated for another moment. Perhaps you should just finish your hand seals. You weren’t sure if death was a worse fate than one at an enraged Danzō’s hands. 

That solidified your decision. 

“I’m coming,” she continued, her voice shaking in the slightest. “I’m just… not fond of blood, so I don’t want to step in it. Hey, stop moving your hands!” 

She finally reached you. She’d moved much faster after seeing you start to form the seals again, and once she was upon you, she clamped both hands over yours to stop you from weaving them. 

“Tsunade-hime…” You murmured, slightly surprised. She didn’t react to you recognizing her. 

You never thought you’d ever meet her personally. Danzō would be furious. 

“Hey!” She grabbed your shoulders next, shaking you harshly. The pain that resulted from it caused you to swallow hard. “Are you _trying_ to die?”

You hummed lowly as a response. It was an affirmation.

“Well, anbu- _san_ ,” she started. You nearly chucked - the honorific was practically hissed through her teeth. “That’s too bad because I’m not planning on letting you.” 

Immediate relief coursed through every overstimulated nerve in your body. You let out a soft sigh, the cold feeling washing more of the overbearing heat that had consumed you in wake of your injury away as the seconds passed. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Hoshi,” you responded shortly, your voice small but as monotone as usual. 

“Not your code name!” She scolded you. You opened your eyes, perplexed by her, and looked down at her hands as they trembled. It seems as if she was trying to distract herself. “What’s your real name? What clan are you from?” 

Usually, you wouldn’t entertain this kind of conversation, but you felt compelled to. “I do not know.” 

“I’m not gonna rat you out,” she coaxed, “I’m not even technically supposed to be here.” 

That was probably the truth. She was around your age - she didn’t have any business being in a gambling town like this. Maybe there was a chance that Danzō wouldn’t find out. “I do not know,” you repeated, “I do not remember.” 

You watched with interest as her blonde brows furrowed - it was then that you realized that your vision was stabilizing - and her pink lips curled into one another. Stray strands of her bangs fell in front of her eyes - they were brown, you noticed - and she didn’t move to swipe them away. 

You lifted a heavy hand, gently tucking them away, securely behind her right ear so they wouldn’t obstruct her vision. You thought you saw her swallow _twice_ at your touch but you were too exhausted to think about it. You were too exhausted to even consider why you’d _done_ it. 

The sensation of your skin rapidly trying to close itself back together seemed to aggravate your internal organs because your lungs were _burning._ You’d never felt that before. You ripped your mask off with all of the effort you could muster and it flew away, clattering against the ground and landing at the side of one of the discarded bodies. 

You took a deep gasp of icy, fresh air.

“Don’t move too much!” She protested. “I’m trying to focus.” 

“My apologies,” you huffed, gazing down at her glowing hands. “It is difficult to breathe right now.” 

“Your organs are trying to compensate for the loss of blood,” she explained, “even if I heal you completely, your blood loss is going to make you weak. You’re going to need plenty of bed rest when you return to Konoha.” She had started to sweat. You watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. 

“How did you know that I was here?” You asked her. 

“I felt a flicker of a familiar chakra.” 

“What?” You asked, perplexed though you didn’t show it outwardly. “I do not understand.” 

“You were a part of the council’s security detail during the chūnin exams this year. I can usually still sense people pretty easily even if they mask their chakra. Yours was so faint though. I remember being _so_ frustrated that I could hardly feel your presence,” she ranted, clearly trying to distract herself, “there’s also this inexplicable… feeling that I get from your presence. It made me shiver the first time I felt it. I wouldn’t be able to confuse you for anyone else.” 

You were unsure what to feel. 

“I see.” 

She didn’t make an effort to continue conversing with you after that. After your wound was successfully healed, she helped you stand and then grimaced at the blood that stained her formerly untainted white clothing. 

“Well Hoshi-san,” she started, “you should probably clean up your mess and I should probably get home before my parents notice that I’m gone.” 

You nodded at her, noticing that she was much shorter than you had thought now that you were at full height. You supposed that she may still grow - you were both teens still, after all.

“You have my gratitude. I am indebted to you,” you thanked her with a shoddy bow, unable to bend completely due to the ache that still lingered.

“We’re going to keep this a secret, right?” She seemed anxious. Little did she know, the repercussions for her gambling would be much lighter than yours for allowing her to heal you. You wouldn’t say a word. 

“Of course. If there is anything I can do to repay you, Tsunade-hime, please do not hesitate to inform me.” 

She grinned. It almost looked maniacal with the way the starlight gleamed in her eyes. 

“I won’t,” she spoke with a sinister chuckle. “How will I find you if I need you, Hoshi-san?” 

You wondered if you would regret this. 

“I am usually tuned into the chakras of those around me, not entirely unlike yourself. If you pulse your own three times, I will come to you when I am able.” 

“Deal,” she affirmed, holding her fist out to you. You scrutinized her for a moment before she shook it around a bit. “You’re supposed to bump it.” 

“Bump… it?” You inquired, staring at her hand for a moment before lifting your own and mulling it over for a moment. 

She nodded, a grin on her face. It looked much less threatening this time. 

You finally tapped your fist against hers after a few more seconds of deliberation. She went to talk again, but you formed multiple seals that instantly lit the bodies around you aflame and caused the blood around you to dissolve. 

She looked at you curiously for a moment and tilted her head. “You’re not _just_ an anbu, are you? I’ve never seen a technique like that before.” 

“I cannot answer that,” you responded. Before she could talk back to you, you started speaking again. “Not only because I do not want to, but because I physically cannot.” You bowed to her again, growing increasingly concerned by your dwindling chakra as you spent time dawdling. You hurriedly retrieved your mask. “I must go. Until next time, Tsunade-hime.” 

You formed several more seals and disappeared in a flash. 

Still in the alleyway, Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, leaning to the side as she looked up at the sky. “Hoshi, huh?” she mused, “What an interesting person.” Tsunade started on her way back to her home, leaping over houses and casinos alike. “I… wonder what she’s really like.” 

A small smile took her lips as the wind swept her hair back. 

She subconsciously tucked the disarrayed strands behind her right ear. 


	2. Burn Card

The first time you’d felt her pulse her chakra, it was around 3:30 in the morning and she was halfway across the entire village. You’d been asleep - you always maintained a semblance of awareness even during rest - and you woke up instantly after feeling it. You stood hurriedly, walked across the creaky floorboards of your studio apartment to grab your tantō and mask, and leapt off. 

The cold wind whipped at your cheeks and while you were already quite awake, the feeling only ensured that you were entirely alert. You hopped from roof to roof, landing softly and quickly so that you’d make it to her side shortly. 

You spotted her small frame in the distance, stumbling significantly. Your eyes narrowed in the slightest when you noticed how unstable her footing was.

And then she misstepped, the point of her heel trembling before she fell. 

You rose two fingers to make a seal and close the remaining distance between the two of you. 

She fell forward and directly into your arms. 

“Oh!” She slurred, grabbing onto your forearms tightly. “You came!” 

“Yes,” you affirmed as you righted her. “I told you I would.” 

She’d very clearly been drinking. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were serious,” she replied drunkenly, rubbing at her temple with her right hand. “But since you‘re here, can you walk me home?”

“...” 

You slid her left arm across your shoulders and wrapped your arm around her waist. You felt her lean into you. She was incredibly warm, you noticed as she wrapped both arms around your own waist. Your back went straight at the feeling of her firm arms encircling you. She giggled softly at you. 

“You’re not used to this, are you Hoshi-san?” 

”Hm?” You hummed in questioning, though you felt you already knew what she was alluding to. She probably thought that you weren’t used to taking orders such as escorting a drunken woman home. 

Really, you weren’t. 

“Touch.” 

You stalled for a split second but you quickly recovered. You were about to start walking when she leaned her head on your shoulder. You felt the heartbeat that pounded against your chest quicken. 

What was this..?

“...I  _ have _ been touched before.” 

“ _ Nicely?” _ She slurred, another giggle escaping her lips as she cozied up to you. 

You exhaled through your nose softly. You’d never been in a situation like this before. You’d never been trained for this. What were you supposed to do? 

“Not… necessarily, Tsunade-hime,” you responded cautiously, taking a few steps forward, “you are far too intoxicated. Please do not expend too much effort talking.” 

“Have you…” she hiccuped, “ever drank, Hoshi-san?”

“No.” 

“Do you  _ want  _ to?” 

You exhaled sharply. “No. Intoxication inhibits instinct.” 

She sighed, deflating. “You’ve rehearsed that, haven’t you?” 

“...in a way.”   
  
You had never personally experienced intoxication. Danzō forbade it. It was one of the many rules of Root that you were not to touch any form of alcohol. You weren’t too eager to partake anyway - there had been several times you were sent out on missions where the target’s state of drunkenness led to an easy kill for you. You were not too keen on allowing that to become your own end.   
  
“You’re really secretive, Hoshi-san.”   
  
“All shinobi should be.”   
  
“Don’t you think you should trust others?”   
  
“No.”    
  
“Why?”   
  
“Trust turns one weak.”    
  
“Why do you think that?”   
  
Her question stalled you for a moment, though you continued to walk; you’d long since memorized where her residence was located due to the fact you were tuned in, very acutely, to her chakra for the past few weeks, so it didn’t require conscious thought to lead her there.    
  
You’d been drawn back -  _ years  _ back - into your bloody past. Your childhood. You hadn’t thought of it in years - of  _ him  _ in years - and at the thought of him, you felt a cold sensation wriggle up your spine. Your stomach churned and you felt sick, suddenly, but you maintained your outward composure.    
  
You’d hadn’t felt anything in so long that you failed to identify what you were feeling. You shoved the rising bile back down your throat, willing your wavering emotions down with it.    
  
“It is an indisputable fact,” you responded to her after your long held silence. “Many deaths that could have otherwise been avoided were caused by weakness, by trust and betrayal. I have seen it firsthand.”    
  
Tsunade leaned into you more. “You mean you’ve experienced it?” Her voice seemed to have sobered exponentially. You wondered if she had just been playing you for a fool the entire time.    
  
The weight that settled into your side said differently, though. Maybe she was just paying rapt attention due to her intoxication, not because she was trying to get a read on you. You were being too paranoid.    
  
“I did not say that,” you countered, “I have-”

“Liar, liar,” she sang. She gripped you tighter as you picked up your pace. “I have to say, Hoshi-san, it’s impressive how you have managed to avoid any sort of documentation.” 

“..what?” 

“I had Orochimaru sneak into sensei’s office to find your files last week,” she admitted, “and he couldn’t find anything. You basically don’t exist in Konoha.” 

She had recruited her shady teammate to do research on you..? Within the Hokage's office, no less...

This admission was definitely proof that she was intoxicated and not leading you astray. You were perplexed that she had taken the initiative to do such a thing, but you figured you must’ve strummed up a fair amount of her curiosity with your unorthodox meeting. You couldn’t blame her. It was almost expected. 

Expected, but dangerous. If she continued to pry in places she had no business in, she’d surely come to learn things she would soon wish she hadn’t. Either that, or she would be in danger. 

“Tsunade-hime, it would be best if you would refrain from that sort of reckless behavior.” 

“You’re not an anbu, Hoshi-san, and I wanted to know who you are. It’s been driving me  _ crazy _ !” 

“Please do not do that again,” you gently told her, “if you are curious about something, the only thing you need to do is ask.” 

She let out a laugh so loud and… unique that it rang in your head multiple times over. Her breath brushed against the exposed skin of your neck. 

The sensation was odd. You weren’t sure how else to describe it. 

“You’ll never tell me if I ask.”   
  
“You have not even tried, Tsunade-hime.” You shifted your grip on her as you neared her house, intending on reaching for the doorknob. She stopped you short.   
  
“We can’t go through the front door. My dad will kill me.”    
  
You looked up to the window at the second story of the tall building. “It is unsafe to keep your window open like that, Tsunade-hime.”   
  
“I left it open on purpose,” she slurred, “but I can’t get up th-”   
  
You slid your arm around her neck to stabilize her before sliding your other arm underneath her knees and sweeping her feet from the ground. She made a small yelp in surprise as you did, but she hardly had time to otherwise react as you leapt up immediately. You landed without a sound on the carpeted floor of her room. Her arms loosened their grip around your neck and you walked slowly to her bed, placing her down gently on the unmade, messy blanketed mattress and placing a thin blanket over her for good measure.    
  
You were unsure as to what to do next. You had never taken care of a drunk person before, so you were not positive if you were clear to leave her to her own devices. “Are you in need of anything else, Tsunade-hime?”    
  
You watched impassively as she snuggled deeper into her bed and humming in satisfaction. “Not really,” she mused with a small, quiet giggle. “Can I ask you a few questions?”    
  
“If you would like to.”    
  
You likely would not be able to sleep anymore than you already had anyways.    
  
Her eyes slipped closed, but a small smile was still on her face. “What is your favorite color?”   
  
“I do not have one.”   
  
“Favorite food?”   
  
“I do not have one.”   
  
“Favorite season?”   
  
“I do not have one,” you responded, your tone unchanging and your face still expressionless underneath your mask. Her smile faltered after a second, but it was replaced a minute later.   
  
“What is your favorite weapon?”   
  
That, after a moment of deliberation, you actually had an answer to. “Katana.” 

“Why do you use a tantō, then?”   
  
“It is customary,” you informed her.    
  
“What is your favorite village to visit?” She asked you, her voice slightly wavering from her evident exhaustion. 

You wondered, momentarily, if she expected you to say Konohagakure. Danzō surely would’ve.    
  
“Takigakure.”   
  
That seemed to surprise her - her blonde brows lifted despite her tiredness. “Why?”   
  
“It is beautiful. The people do not interfere with missions. They keep to themselves.”    
  
Your answer was so mechanical that it had her giggling again. “You are strange, Hoshi-san.”   
  
“...” You huffed softly. “As are you, Tsunade-hime.”    
  
She quieted for several minutes and her breathing slowed, if the methodical rise and fall of her form was any indication. You took a few steps backwards, intending on going to leave after a few more minutes of observing her just to ensure she would be able to get a restful night of sleep.    
  
Suddenly, when you went to leave a bit later, she stirred.    
  
“Hoshi-san,” she whispered, “will I ever get to know what you are?”    
  
“Why are you so curious?” You prompted her, unmoved by her sudden awakening. “I just am.. There is nothing about me worth knowing.”   
  
“No, there is. You aren’t anbu,” she murmured, seeming to curl back into herself, “and I know everyone here… I can’t even remember what your face looks like…” She was stuck on that. Why did it matter if you were an anbu or not? You weren't going to ask. It didn't matter.   
  
You hopped up to her window sill, curling your fingers around the bottom of the window itself as you squatted down. “It is best for the both of us that it remains that way, Tsunade-hime. Good night. Call upon me when you are in need and I will be there.”   
  
She did not respond and you flipped back, gently slamming the window shut upon your descent to the ground. You landed, again without a sound, and immediately started back to your own much less impressive residence.    
  
Your eyes flickered up to the skies. The stars were exceptionally beautiful tonight. 


End file.
